


Puella Magi Marinette Magica

by dynethedyingdankmemes



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Gen, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Rebellion Story Spoilers, adrien is homura, alya is kyoko, chloe is mami, kwamis are the incubators, mari is madoka, nino is sayaka, plagg is kyubey (sorry plagg ;-;), sabrina is nagisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynethedyingdankmemes/pseuds/dynethedyingdankmemes
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug Madoka Magica AU!Cast list is in tags.the chapters will basically be random scenes from MM but with miraculous characters! the scenes won't be in order. i will tell you which scene each chapter is in the chapter's description.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Puella Magi Marinette Magica

No chapters yet! i will start writing them soon!


End file.
